bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Double Date
Big Time Double DateEpisode name is the fourth episode in Season 3 of Big Time Rush and the 53rd episode overall. It aired on July 9th 2012. Plot Carlos and Jennifer (3) are on a date Katie and James team up and attack a waiter to try to help Carlos so he doesn't ruin his date with Jennifer by James becoming their waiter. Carlos uncovers his disguise and makes him leave by throwing him on a table and pushing him away. Subplot 1 Lucy is trying to keep from her parents from finding out that she came to L.A. to become a rock star (Lucy's brother dyed his hair and became a drummer for a rock band and they sent him to military school). Kendall decides to help her by going on a double date with Lucy and keeps trying to hide any signs that Lucy is a rocker. Eventually Lucy's wig flies off and she is forced to admit that she is a rock star and Kendall tells her parents that they should accept her for who she is. Kendall Lucy and the guys take the stage and Kendall and Lucy play "Cover Girl" on their guitars. Lucy's parents are impressed with her music and decide to accept her choice of staying in LA. Subplot 2 Camille and Logan are fighting again so Camille decides to go on a date with Jett to make Logan jealous and Logan creates a Robot to be his perfect "date" to make Camille jealous But Kendall convinces him to look for someone human to go out with. Logan goes in search of his "perfect" match with the help of Mrs. Knight and finds Lindsay. (Camille describes her as a female Logan by saying he's dating himself). Camille and Jett go on a double date with Logan and Lindsay. But after having yet another fight Camille and Logan get together again. Subplot 3 Gustavo needs to keep his blood pressure down by staying away from his "dogs". However he ends up in the same restaurant where all of them are (Kendall on a "double date" with Lucy and her parents, Logan on a double date with Lindsay and Camille and Jett Carlos on a date with Jennifer 3 and James pretending to be a waiter to help Carlos out). Eventually it turns out that Gustavo's blood pressure is back to normal thanks to being around the boys instead of keeping them away. His blood pressure jumps dangerously up after he sees the restaurant check and the boys run over to try to calm him down. Songs Featured *Cover Girl Trivia *Lucy Stone returns for Season 3. Kendall tweeted: Filming a scene with the beautiful [http://twitter.com/#!/xomalese @'xomalese'] Looking like a cute librarian! http://t.co/rB6P1YC5 http://instagr.am/p/JxoDV8GCDs/ *Malese Jow (Lucy Stone) tweeted: Lots of funnies on set today with [http://twitter.com/#!/HeffronDrive @'HeffronDrive']. Love this episode! [http://twitter.com/#!/search/%23BTRseason3 #'BTRseason3'] *Menendez Joe tweeted: Wrapped late. Fun day. Here's a pic, me w/ [http://twitter.com/#!/search/%23BTR #'BTR'] just b4 shooting the video for "Cover Girl" w/ [http://twitter.com/#!/search/%23MaleseJow #'MaleseJow']. [http://twitter.com/#!/search/%23BigTimeRush #'BigTimeRush']http://pic.twitter.com/fZguMDOr *James Maslow tweeted: Done with the 53rd episode of BTR! Lots more to do though.[https://twitter.com/#!/RyanSeacrest @'RyanSeacrest'] I will see you tomorrow. Night twitter peeps! Xoxo, JM *There were many Kucy moments in this episode. *Jett Stetson returns in this episode. *Logan creates a robot girlfriend in this episode. *'Viewers '''2.1 million *This is the first episode where Jett antagonizes someone outside of Kendall and Jo.Views * By this episode Carlos has dated every one of The Jennifers at least for one episode. *'Running gags 1) Gustavo orders food and it's thrown at him knocking him out. '2) '''Katie shoots stuff at the boys *it is revealed that Lucy's full first name is Lucille. Guest Stars *Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts *Malese Jow as Lucy Stone *Savannah Jayde as Jennifer 3 *David Cade as Jett Stetson *Susan Yeagley as Mrs. Stone *Charles Chun as Mr. Stone *Cooper Neu as Lindsay (Logan's Date) Quotes :'Camille: Maybe you should date science instead! ---- :Carlos: So I guess she is going to date someone else. ---- :James: Dude, Camille just agreed to ... :Logan: LALALALALALA! (walks away) :Kendall: He's taking this well. ---- :Carlos: OHH! HIS WATCH IS GONNA BLOW! ---- :Logan: Is this too weird? :Kendall: Completely! :Mrs. Knight: But impressive. ---- :Kendall: OH MY GOD! :Lucy: Leave me alone. :Kendall: No way! ---- Photo Gallery Video Gallery Spooning on the BTR set? Big Time Rush - Cover Girl Official Music Video Music Video TV Behind The Scene - Big Time Double Date Sources nickandmore.com nickandmore.com/text 04 304 304 Category:Videos 304 Category:Episodes with Jett Category:Episodes with Lucy Category:Episodes with Buddha Bob